


Of Needs and Pleasures

by LadyLustful



Category: Punisher (2005 video game), Punisher (Comics), Punisher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Character Study, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Vampire Frank, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: How vampire Frank deals with being a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_math](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_math/gifts).



> Ah, Frankie. Serious, stoic, mission-oriented, powering-through-anything, deeply damaged Frankie whose only solace is snark and violence (and dealing by not dealing). I love him.  
> And I'm basing this on game!Frank because I know him best.

As good as it is to be nigh immortal, with superhuman strength and speed, he still has needs. And they are a bloody nuisance.  
"Bloody" being the key word here. As much as he can go for weeks without the stuff, with no harm to himself or his abilities, he still gets hungry. A cold, gnawing sensation in the back of his mind that makes him cranky and anxious, and turns into a thick red fog of _rage-want-thirst_ the moment he shoots a gangster or rips the head off one, hot blood spraying around, filling the air with its smell. It's easier to feed the monster to keep it quiet.  
And it's not like he's exactly short of prey. New York is full of scum, young men too lazy to make an honest living and too stupid to fear the monster lurking in the dark. Mostly armed, but guns are not a problem to him. Not anymore.  
_Easy pickings_ , he muses, coming up behind a would-be mugger, biting into the man's neck. The mugger's would-be victim screams and crosses herself, then flees, heels striking sharply on the pavement. Then, silence, just the sound of his own slow, quiet gulps and his victim's rapid, terrified heartbeat. The sharp, dark taste of terror coats his tongue, and he finds himself savouring it, slowing down to enjoy it longer as his hunger is sated. Who said a necessity can't be pleasant?


End file.
